


Loved

by Bearslayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Eve loves her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This fic is 100% based on art by Azra; https://villanelloni.tumblr.com/post/624676585759490048/loved 
> 
> Find her on tumblr at @villanelloni or on twitter @azahuhh
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration. :D

“Villanelle, I…” Eve mumbled, pushing the coat from her shoulders, letting it fall into a heap behind the taller woman. It joined her own on the floor as they undressed each other with a quiet desperation. The hotel door closed with a barely audible click as they moved into the room.

“No – that isn’t me anymore. It can’t be.” Eve was cut off by a voice that sounded much smaller and heavy with emotion than she was used to.

“Oksana, then.” Eve corrected gently, dropping the alias without question.

Oksana’s eyes slipped shut at the sound of her name on Eve’s lips. Eve was leading her backwards towards – she didn’t know what towards. The wall, maybe, or the bed, whichever was in their path first. She didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Oksana’s skin, soft and radiant with heat, hidden beneath the layers of fabric she tugged away. The only thing that mattered was being able to touch her, to be touched by her, to be _together_ in some capacity after all this time. Oksana’s fingers took hold of the hem of Eve’s turtleneck, pulling it over her head and discarding it; she lifted her arms only as long as needed, fingers moving to her trousers to continue their task. Oksana’s hand rested on her shoulder just long enough to step out of them, then went to Eve’s, pulling them down roughly, taking her underwear with them.

Eve was hyper-aware of the fact that Oksana’s hands were shaking – _actually_ shaking, as if the effort of undressing her was taking herculean effort. She smiled, taking her hands and bringing them to her lips to kiss them, hoping to soothe her nerves. She didn’t look at her face for fear of what she might find there. The idea of Oksana being nervous about this was too much to bear; she needed to believe that she was just as sure about it as Eve was. That there was no hesitation in her expression, only joy, or lust, or confidence, or all three. Oksana gave a soft sigh at the feeling, but pulled her hands back just as quickly, single minded in her task.

Eve continued to walk them back as Oksana unclasped her bra and threw her own shirt and bra off, some measure of impatience in her action. Was she just as desperate to feel her? Hands on her hips answered her curiosity before the thought was even fully formed, long fingers gripping her as if to steady herself. Oksana’s legs hit the edge of something, and Eve felt her sink down a little to rest on it. She couldn’t see what it was because anything that wasn’t Oksana was a blur, an unimportant haze forming an unsteady aura around her. She was some beautiful, terrible being that had taken Eve’s life and molded it to her will. She had broken her down her facade of normalcy and rebuilt her into something more genuine. Eve had always been afraid to follow her urges, to give in to those more base desires, but Oksana had given her the permission she had always sought.

Oksana had once said that they were the same. When Eve finally reached out to touch her bare skin, she knew it to be true. Nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect, than the feeling of Oksana beneath her hands. She was no longer restrained by convention or code; she felt _free_ and ecstatic _._ Her hands trailed from Oksana’s thighs up, up, fingers eager to touch every bit of her even as Oksana’s head fell to her shoulder. Eve could just barely hear her gasping at the touch. Was she really so starved for affection? She moved in closer, closing the distance between them. Oksana’s thighs parted to accept her presence, her own hands slowly sliding up her back.

Eve drew in a sharp breath as the scar on her shoulder was touched. It was still so sensitive and easy to cause her pain, but Oksana’s touch was so tender that it only tingled peculiarly. She brought a hand up to Oksana’s neck, then to her hair to take it down out of the messy bun that it was bound up into. She smiled as blonde tresses enveloped her hand, discarding the tie as she leaned in to place a kiss to her neck.

“You should wear it down.” Eve echoed the first words Oksana had said to her so long ago. Wear it down – show yourself for who you really are.

“Eve…” Oksana whimpered softly, fingers stroking gently over the scar. “Please.”

She gave no qualifier to her plea, no instruction on what she was begging for, but Eve didn’t need it. She and Oksana were the same, and she knew what she needed. She wouldn’t make her beg or wait, not when she was so vulnerable and beautiful. Eve had never touched another woman in such a way, but there was no confusion being confronted that night, no giggling insecurity as her fingers slid between Oksana’s thighs. It was just as easy and natural as it was to touch herself. Whenever she had envisioned this before, it was always with Oksana taking the lead, soothing her inexperience with clever hands and a skilled tongue. She had always imagined that when she got to touch her she would be terrified; not of the act itself, but of being a disappointment, of fucking it up in some colossal way that would have Oksana never agree to let her do anything again.

Another whimper against her neck assured her that she was right to be confident as her fingers found their mark, stroking languidly across Oksana’s center, biting her lip as she touched her for the first time. She was unbearably hot, the heat bleeding through into Eve’s body, the pressure inside her already astronomical. A hand dropped to the surface she steadied herself on, and Eve placed her other hand against it, holding her fisted hand. When she dared to plunge a finger into her, mouth against her neck, Oksana gasped, the hand on her shoulder squeezing.

“Eve!”

“Oksana… I love you.” Eve didn’t mean to say it, feeling the words tumble out of her with the same ease it took to find Oksana’s clit and brush her thumb over it.

“Say it again.” Oksana demanded weakly, legs parting further.

“I love you.” Eve replied, rolling her clit with her thumb, a second finger venturing inside. “I love you.”

Her fingers were gripped impossibly tight by Oksana’s muscles, so tight it almost felt like no one had ever done it before – but that couldn’t possibly be true, could it? She knew how prolific she could be – surely others had been allowed to touch her like this. The thought made her head swim with a strange, possessive longing that she was positive she had never felt before. She was the only one allowed to touch Oksana ever again – Oksana was _hers_ , and _she_ was Oksana’s. They were the same, and she wouldn’t ever let someone come between them again. Whatever it meant, Eve would protect her, a feeling amplified by a wetness that landed on her shoulder. Was she crying?

“I love you – I love you -” Eve found herself repeating it over and over again, whispering it for all of the times she hadn’t been able to say it before.

She loved her where she had once hated her for the change she had brought forth. She loved her for her stupid jokes. She loved her for knowing her shoe size, and for remembering her birthday. She loved her for turning her life into something twisted and dark, something exciting. She loved her for her hair, and her scent, and her obsessive love. She loved her for understanding Eve in a way that nobody else ever could. She loved her for destroying them both with her wild desire. She loved her for her outbursts of violence, for her secretive vulnerability. She loved her for her long fingers and soulful eyes, for her intelligence and her sorrow. She loved her for the reverent way she stroked her fingers over the scar she had given Eve, for the tears that landed on her shoulder, for how hot and wet she was. She loved her for the whimpering mess she had become as Eve repeated her words like a mantra as she fucked her harder and harder, unable to stop herself.

“Eve!”

She loved her for the way her name sounded on Oksana’s lips as she came, muscles contracting around her fingers as she was flooded with heat. Eve brought her other arm up around her shoulders as Oksana cried out against her neck. She clung to Eve with both arms tight around her, endorphins cascading through her body in waves as she slowed her movements. Oksana pulled back a little, still trembling from the aftershocks and face glistening with sweat. She was delightfully pink-cheeked, and when she finally looked into Eve’s eyes, she saw nothing that she had been afraid of before. No hesitation, no fear, just her own emotions reflected back.

“I love you, Eve.”

Eve was suddenly aware of her own arousal.

“Prove it.”

Oksana broke into a grin at the challenge.

“Oh, I will.”


End file.
